Over Again - A One Direction Fan Fiction
by savvyfish
Summary: Often times you may wish that you could start your life over again. You become depressed and you think that life isn't worth living anymore. You may even start doubting the power of God, thinking that he is punishing you for something you and or your family have done. But in reality you've hit a rough patch and it will get better because God is looking out for you and he will make


Prologue 

Often times you may wish that you could start your life over again. You become depressed and you think that life isn't worth living anymore. You may even start doubting the power of God, thinking that he is punishing you for something you and or your family have done. But in reality you've hit a rough patch and it will get better because God is looking out for you and he will make sure that you are taken care of.

Chapter 1

"Just keep running, just keep going" I say aloud.

2 more minutes to go and then I can get off this machine.

"And we can start it all over again" the lyrics blare into my ears.

I wipe the sweat from my brow and step off the machine as my favorite One Direction song ends. Someday I am going to meet them and maybe become friends but who would want to be friends with a no body from Ohio. Grabbing my backpack from the wellness room floor I walk out flipping the light switch as I leave. Even though it's cold outside I decide to leave my shorts on because it feels so good after 4 miles of running on the elliptical. I chuckle to myself, what a glorious day to be alive but what's the use of being alive when you're over weight with a heart problem. Trying to get my mind off that subject I continue to walk towards my grandmother's since my mom has to work late at the school. I hit replay on my phone so that Over Again will play. I love the song so much because it talks about mending the heart and how they just want to start the relationship over again. That's how I feel about my life; I wish I could be born again without this heart condition which limits me from playing tackle football with my friends, running miles on a track, riding certain roller coasters. I have been limited all my life and I wish it would all end.

"Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo" Niall sings.

I begin to tear up to this line since its true I was born with a hole in my heart. Wiping the tears from my face I realize I'm at the crosswalk in front of UDF. Great, now people saw me crying just what I needed. While waiting for the light to turn red I look over to see a huge crowd in front of the gaslight theater. I wonder what's going on over there. As I stood there looking I spotted my friend Allie standing near the back of the crowd. I was about to call out to her when I felt a tap on my back. As I took my head phones out of my ears and I turned, I came to find a rather tall figure behind me. He wore dark tinted sunglasses, a grey beanie, and a grey pea coat with white kakis.

"Hi!" He said with a huge smile.

"Hello…" I said with suspicion

"I'm sorry to bother you but I saw you crying and I wanted to know why."

"Um a personal reason that I would rather not discuss with a stranger I just met"

Man what a creeper, should I walk away? Naw I'll stick around for a bit at least there's a crowd in case I need to scream.

"Sorry, I'm Harry and I didn't mean to freak you out. I just don't like seeing others cry especially a girl like you; I wasn't trying to be a creepa. Besides I wouldn't know where to take you, I'm not from around here."

I blushed at his comment and then realized he had an accent, was it British?

"No worries but do you have any idea what is going on over there?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"I think some sort of band is in town."

I gave him a weird look and then turned because I heard someone calling my name.

"Savanna, Savanna, Savanna!"

It's was Allie hurrying towards us.

"What's going on?" I say to her.

"You'll never believe who's standing just over there!" She says out of breath from running.

"Well if you don't tell me soon I'm going to leave."

"One Direction is right over there!"


End file.
